Grand Line Adventurers - (Title In the Works)
by The Divine Writer
Summary: Summary will come later. Plot's different. Pairing Still the Same.


**A Pirate's Life...**

* * *

.

 _(East blue...)_

.

A small ship pulled up to the port of an island and docking it, was leanish muscular spiky haired blonde male with a pair of cerulean blue eyes and a trio of whisker mark tattoo printed on each of his cheeks.

He ignored the people knocked out on the floor of his deck as he hopped of his ship, and as he walked a few minutes into the nearest town, he frowned, easily noting a certain lack of... _something_.

"Where is everyone?" He wondered. "Those merchant guys were so sure that someone here would help Why's this place so deserted?"

As he pondered this for a little while longer, a crack of gunfire went out in the distance, and as he turned his head towards the source, he caught the sight and sound of someone being dropped to the ground by a large bird, and rather than let the person drop, he turned around and moved as quickly as he could, maneuvering his way around the streets and buildings so that he could hope to catch the person dropping before they...

 _*CRASH!*_

Died…

The blond stopped, wincing.

 _Damn it._

It seemed that he was too late.

The least he could do was bury the dead body but right now? He didn't feel like seeing the body of the life he failed to save… just like he failed to save the merchants before they all were killed by the pirates he captured.

 _No…_

The blonde shook his head.

Now wasn't the time to be down in the dumps because he was here on one mission: to retrieve a map. He could bury the dead _after_ he was done with what he came to do because with that map, he was one step closer to completing his current goal.

He didn't need the sight of a dead body to throw him of focus.

"Hey!"

The blonde blinked.

Turning to the source of the voice that hailed him, he spotted a green haired man walking at his direction. The man was a well figured young man around his 'age' with short light green hair and three gold earrings in his left earlobe. He wore a plain white shirt with three buttons at the collar with black trousers, black shoes, a black bandanna around his arm, and a green wide sash around his waist. Oh, and the man had three swords he had on his right hip.

Strange... but potentially dangerous.

"Yeah, can I help you?"

And from the look he received, it wasn't difficult for the blonde to deduce that the green haired man was sizing him, just like he was sized up a few moments ago. Hopefully, whatever this person was looking for, could lead to him indirectly getting what he needed.

"Have you seen a guy with a red vest, blue shorts, and a straw hat on his head?" The green haired man asked. "He probably would've had a stupid look on his face. I think he might be in the grasp of a bird or something."

 _Bird? Uh-oh..._

The blonde blinked, his mind flashing to the being that dropped out of the sky. He scratched the back of his head. Yeah, he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say to the green haired man who seemed to be a friend to the man who he knew was well… _un_ -alive.

"Look, about that guy…"

"Oh, you saw him?"

The blonde winced, looking away from the green haired male.

"Yeah, just like I saw the bird letting go of him from 20 feet on the sky… and since no one can survive that drop alive, well..."

And rather than feel upset, the green haired man smirked.

"You think something like that is tough enough to take out an idiot like that?"

Surprised at the response, the blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"He's a rubber man. Apparently he ate a devil fruit that turned him into rubber so he's probably alive."

"Oh,"

The blonde blinked, but then he shrugged; that was a huge weight off his shoulders.

"Okay then if you say so. Last time I saw him, he was off in that direction a few blocks away."

"Thanks; see you around I guess."

The blonde waved the green haired man off, watching as the other man waved back at him before he turned around, resting one of his hands on his blonde locks and the other on his hips, while a sigh escaped his lips.

' _Devil Fruits…'_

He looked up at the skies above. He knew what they were: mythical fruits that seemed to give their consumer unique abilities at the price of not being able to swim. The merchants he sailed with for years prior to this arriving this island - right before they were killed by the pirates trapped on his ship - explained that to him when they saw him utilize his abilities that should only be made possible by those who consumed the fruit.

They thought he ate one of the Devil Fruits.

When he told them that he had no idea of what they were talking about, they explained it to him. At first, when they told him, he felt they weren't being real with him, even more so a few years later during his travels with them, when he spotted no sight of anyone with said fruit, but hearing this now from a different source, proved that they might be indeed real.

' _Who knew?'_

And here he thought that you only needed Chakra to gain supernatural powers - different worlds, different rules it seemed - however, this made him wonder if _that man_ managed to've gotten his hands on one and eat it. He wondered what ability _that man_ would get if he'd done so; of course, he, himself, wouldn't be caught dead eating it because he didn't need the fruit to get stronger as one: he liked swimming, and two: he was plenty strong enough without said fruit.

The blonde shrugged.

"Well, time to get back to what I was doing."

It's a shame the green haired man's question didn't help him with what he was looking for. But well…

 _He had time…_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Naruto or One Piece…_

 _ **Chapter 01**_ _: Plus One..._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki blinked.

His jaw dropped slightly and his fingers clenched as his eyes gazed at the sight of his ship, broken, destroyed, shattered and in pieces.

 _It was on fire._

There were packaged bodies on that ship he was planning to give an honest burial in an abandoned Island; part of why he needed the map in the first place was to have an easier time in finding said uninhabited Island.

"Who's the dead bastard that did this?"

"Looks like Captain Buggy fired off one of his special Cannonballs."

His ears twitched.

"That poor schlubs ship's done for."

And as he turned around, his gaze tunneled in on three pirates that had walked up on him from behind. The blonde's hair started to wave and his whisker marks started to thicken as he stared at the three approaching men. His pupils turned into slits.

"Tell me, where can I find this… _**Captain Buggy**_ _?_ "

One of the pirates laughed.

"Yeah right; like I'm gonna tell you there the captain is."

Naruto's eyes shifted from blue to blood red.

His fingernails lengthened, turning into claws.

"Big mistake."

And with that, he proceeded to beat the living snot out of the three.

 _ **.**_

Nope.

He was still pissed.

He thought taking his anger out on those bastards would soothe him - make him feel less upset - but it seemed that he was going to have to take his anger on the one who was the reason for his ship's destruction…

 _Buggy the Clown._

With a name, location and direction beaten out of those three peons, he was storming off to confront the bastard and make him pay. It was only a few minutes into his storming that he realised he was losing himself to his anger and that wasn't something he was eager to let happen so he took a deep breath to calm himself down for a few moments, and he resumed his trek, turning around the corner before he continued his walk for a few more blocks.

" **Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi!** "

He blinked, however, pausing his stride as his eyes rested on the scene before him...

' _Huh… well I guess that clears any little doubt about whether Devil Fruits exist or not.'_

Because what he was staring at, was the sight of the arms of the red vested boy - who by all accounts should be dead but is not - stretching at impossible lengths to grapple an incredibly large lion, lift it off of the floor, and then slamming it on the ground… _hard_.

"Richiee!"

Naruto shook his head, foregoing the sense of nostalgia at a technique that reminded him of the place he grew up in. His attention focused to the strange man with white hair shaped like a teddy bear's ear, and a wooly looking half-top shirt as he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"What are you?"

"A long time ago I ate the _**Gomu Gomu no Mi**_."

"Gomu Gomu no Mi… Could it be that you have gained this ability from eating an Akuma no Mi just like Captain Buggy?"

As the strange white haired man looked fearful at the black haired boy's explanation, Naruto looked away from the scene to what was behind them: the burning store. His eyes then shifted to the injured dog that was sitting close by. He could feel the negative emotions pouring out of the K-9: anger, hate, regret; and putting two and two together, it wasn't exactly that difficult deduce what happened.

His hands clenched...

 _Buggy was going to_ _ **pay**_ _._

"Okay, I'll give you everything that you want! A-And I'll apologize! Sorry!"

The blonde turned around, walking away from the scene because his help wasn't needed here.

The dog already got his justice thanks to the black haired boy, that much was obvious, but Buggy was still out there, and he wasn't about to let that bastard walk away free from all of this, so he tracked the captain's hideout, and upon finding it - wasn't really that hard to track down especially if you had directions - he stuck in the shadows, looking for the one called ' _Buggy'_ because he realized that while he had a name and a place, he didn't have an image of the bastard's appearance...

"I guess it's my fault for keeping out of society for that long..."

However his ears twitched, and following it to the source of the noise, he noticed some activity that seemed to be focused on the man with the big red nose and make up. He increased the volume of his hearing to pick up on what they were saying...

"Ready the cannon. I feel like firing one of my Buggy Bombs."

"Yes, Captain Buggy!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

' _Bingo.'_

Moving out of his hiding spot, the blonde materialized in front of the clown and suddenly socked him in the jaw, sending his body sailing through the air before it crashed right inside the large tent he came out from.

"Captain Buggy!"

Naruto smirked.

' _Oh yeah… that felt_ _ **good.**_ '

.

From inside the tent, meanwhile, Buggy held his head, groaning, wondering what the heck hit him as he got his bearings. No, the better question is: why the heck did it hurt as much as it did?

"Captain Buggy!"

He got up from his uncomfortable position on the ground, wincing, while rubbing his face as he stared the one who rushed into his tent.

"Captain Buggy, are you alright?"

"What the heck was that?"

"I think it was one of the Straw Hat's Nakama, Captain."

"Eh?"

Buggy's hand peaked out of the tent, grabbing the ledge of the door before his entire body followed after it; and it was there that he saw who his minion was referring to - a spiky haired blonde with some red highlights and whisker marks on each of his cheek staring at him with a smirk on his face, despite being surrounded by every single one of his crew available.

"Oh? So you can take a punch; good. That shows that you're not just a pushover."

The clown growled at the remark; his fingers clenched.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bastard? Flashily die; kill him men!"

"Yeah!"

.

Naruto looked around, as if finally taking note that he was surrounded by a small army, however, as they charged at him with the intent to kill, he didn't even shift from his position, only moving his right hand, stretching it to the air and the result...

"My body... it won't move!"

"What the hell did you do?"

The charging army suddenly frozen on their spot.

Naruto glanced at the suspended men.

"Oh this? It's a little something I've just recently gotten the hang off."

"Don't tell us…"

One of the men struggled as he spoke.

"You have a devil fruit ability like Captain Buggy!"

The blonde grinned.

"Nope."

And with a wave of said hand, the bodies caught by his grip suddenly shot away from him, all flying in various random directions.

"It's just something I've been able to do since I was a kid, and I don't ever remember eating a fruit."

"Gurah… Captain!"

Naruto returned his gaze to the Captain, ignoring the mess of the bodies sailing off the roof and onto various parts of the town - not caring if they got hurt with his recently developed technique because in his mind, they deserved this pain for being the reason that this town was shuffled away in fear; yeah, it wasn't difficult to figure out why this town seemed to've no one living in it the blonde thought - as he rotated his shoulder.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this ever since you destroyed my ship."

Buggy frowned at that, doing well to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Ship?"

And now it was Naruto's turn to frown.

"You mean…"

The blonde growled.

"You didn't know?"

Buggy took a step back in fear at the look. This time, he was unable to hide it as opposed to before because this unknown man had devil fruit powers that was the perfect counter to his own if what happened to his men was any indication. He didn't know how far the control reached, but he knew that he couldn't recklessly use his Bara-Bara no Mi on this type of foe.

He needed a distraction.

"Show yourself, Buggy the Clown!"

Mentally, Buggy smirked.

' _Bingo.'_

He looked over to the side of the roof, noting that the blonde was doing the same and using the distraction to detach his left hand - which was carrying a knife - with his Bara-Bara no Mi powers and slowly hover it over to the one who dared attack him.

"I am Mayor Boodle! I'm here to defend my treasure - this town! Face me in battle!"

Buggy paused, frowning at that.

"Are you an idiot?"

His hand never ceased in its silent advance, even as he continued speaking.

"Treasure consists of gold and jewels! You call this town your treasure? What a load of shit!"

Meanwhile, one of Naruto's eyebrow was twitching.

' _Just who does this fool think he's ignoring?'_

Oh, how he so badly wanted to end the life of this fool here and there, for even daring to ignore him as he revealed the reason he was here. He was really tempted to do that though... as he listened to the man speak so passionately about fighting to protect his home, his temper was lessing bit by bit.

 _However…_

Naruto snatched something in the air.

"Did you really think I was stupid enough to miss this?"

Buggy grit his his teeth.

"How-"

"I noticed it the second it detached from your hand."

Naruto looked at the hand, studying it with a curious gaze.

"You know, the more I look at these abilities first hand, the more curious about how they work I am." He stated. "I mean, do these so called fruits activate some a dormant bloodline when they're eaten? Do they have some sort of chemical in them that reacts to your body in the right condition? You're able to detach this arm so does that mean that you're able to detach the rest of your body without any negative side effects? So many questions but..."

The blonde crushed the hand, destroying a lot of bones in the process.

"GAH!"

"Oh, it seems your pain receptors are still linked…"

Naruto shrugged.

"Meh, I don't care about that stuff; here."

He threw the disfigured limb at Buggy, who was screaming complete in agony. Walking over to the ledge of the building, he squatted, looking at the old man, Boodle, who was with an angry look on his face. He understood the anger, however, compared to Buggy, the old man was a bit weak so he chose an alternative.

"Oi, old man! Mind if I take care of Buggy for you? 'Cuz I've a score to settle with him too!"

"Hey!"

The blonde looked at the one who spoke, the one who he thought had once died: the Straw Hat boy, and accompanied with him were the green haired swordsman he met earlier, and an orange haired girl who - in his honest opinion - looked good, and he didn't say it because of her orange hair.

"I already called dibs on that bastard! Get your own fight!"

"Straw Hat!"

Naruto shifted his eyes to Buggy. It seemed the clown somewhat recovered, if the reattached limb was anything to go by. The clown probably popped most of his bones back. For him to be able to do that without screaming bloody murder was an impressive feat; however, that did nothing to quench his feelings towards said bastard.

"You actually have the guts to return here… to face this Captain Buggy?"

The orange haired girl looked at the green haired man.

"Listen..."

Her eyes narrowed.

"All I want is the map and treasure, understand?"

"Yeah, whatever."

The green haired man sounded like he didn't care.

"I don't care, I'm only here to get that clown bastard."

Naruto shook his head.

"Oi old man, I'm still waiting for an answer!"

And at all of this, Boodle growled.

"You brats… this is my town, and I will protect it myself!"

But before he could even charge at the clown, his face was grabbed and his entire body was slammed into the nearest wall… _hard_. This forced the old man into dreamland which thus prevented him from moving against Buggy as he'd wished.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Buggy shook in fury.

' _These bastards…'_

He was being ignored but that wasn't the issue. Today was supposed to be a day like any other... it was supposed to be a good day where the citizens of this city would cower in fear at the sight of him and the power of his Buggy bomb. He'd come so far to make a name for himself but then one by one, these pests, they started to show up one by one to get in his way.

' _Interfering however you like…'_

At first it was that orange haired girl, Nami. She managed to steal his map and escape without being caught which made him angry. When she brought the black haired kid with him as a peace offering, he thought she was being honest, even more so when she returned to him the map of the Grand Line however, Roronoa Zoro had appeared, that was when he realized that he was played.

 **He hated being played**.

 _'All of you can all just to Hell!'_

* * *

Naruto frowned.

"Isn't he the one you're supposed to be helping?"

Luffy grinned.

"He'll get in the way."

"You just didn't want him to answer my question."

"Who knows?"

Buggy snapped.

"Fire the Buggy Cannon!"

"..."

"Captain, there's no one left to carry out that order."

Buggy's ears twitched at the familiar voice.

He snapped his head to angrily face his Chief of Staff.

"Oi Cabaji, where the hell have you been?!"

"Knocked out for a little while."

The one who spoke, the Chief of Staff of Buggy's Pirate Crew, Cabaji, was a tall slender man with a unique hairstyle that covers half of his face, who wore a large blue and white checkered scarf that covers the lower portion of his face, a sleeveless purple coat reaching down to his knees, white pants larger near the end and held up by a light blue sash, and finally, a pair of white shoes; and as he stepped up to Buggy, he dropped the unconscious body he held on the ground. He may have been unconscious but that didn't mean that he was going to have to suffer through being hurt.

The body took the most of the damage that was supposed to be for him.

"I don't care. Help me take care of these pests; they've been nothing but trouble ever since they stepped foot in my territory!"

"You don't need to tell me. I was planning on getting revenge for what this bastard did to our crew!"

Cabaji spun around a couple of times and when he stopped, he was riding a unicycle while holding a sword in his strong arm. He charged at the blonde with his sword poised and ready to stab the man however, before he could reach his target…

 _*CLANG!*_

He was intercepted by the flat end of one of the three of Roronoa Zoro's katana.

"Since you're using a sword, I'll be your opponent."

"To fight you as a swordsman… that seems fair, Roronoa Zoro."

But Cabaji, however, glanced down and noticed something that piqued his interest.

It was the bleeding bandages around Zoro's midsection.

 _'Hmm?'_

Zoro winced, meanwhile, because of the fact that his midsection was still throbbing in pain. It was an injury he received from Buggy a few hours ago when the Clown stabbed him on the back as he arrived to rescue Luffy before he was executed. That time he was unaware of the powers of his opponent… however, now he was, but it wasn't Buggy he was facing…

"Oi, Zoro, maybe you should keep resting; I can take care of it."

"Don't get in my way."

It was a fellow swordsman, and he wanted to see where he stacked against this opponent, despite how injured he was. Pain? Fuck it.

"Acrobatics' Special, Old Man's Flame!"

Cabaji spat a stream of fire at Zoro from his lungs, hitting his opponent right in his unguarded face - earning a scream of pain from the green haired swordsman who just took the unexpected attack and was trying to put it out - and capitalizing on the distraction his attack caused, the slick haired swordsma fatally struck his opponent… in his injury.

 _* SMACK *_

"GUAAAHHHHH!"

And Zoro dropped to the floor, screaming bloody murder.

Cabaji smirked.

"Oh, what's that?" He mocked. "I know I didn't kick you that hard."

Cabaji stabbed his sword into the ground and released a blast of smoke.

Zoro held his swords up.

"It's just a cloud of dust," He grunted. "A stupid trick."

On cue the slick-haired swordsman emerged from the smoke and slashed at Zoro who blocked with two of his swords.

Cabaji smirked and drew his foot back for another kick at Zoro's wounded area before punting him in the side. Zoro rolled over and cried out in pain, "What's this? A grown man rolling around and crying is absolutely pathetic to watch. You were a troublesome bunch at the start, but making an enemy of Buggy and his pirate fleet was a grave mistake. Die Roronoa Zoro!"

Nami, meanwhile, looked at Luffy who was simply watching the fight… "Fighting with that injury was too much from the start! Why are you watching all silent and stone-faced? That guy's going to die!"

Zoro simply swatted Cabaji away when he got too close. Nami's comment went unheard by him.

"What an annoying guy. Do you really find tearing at my wound that much fun?" He then proceeded to cut himself along his wound much to the horror of everyone around. He placed a sword in his mouth, "My goal is to become the world's greatest swordsman. Is my condition enough for you now? Let me show you the difference in skill between us." He now held a sword in both hands, and one in his mouth; he smirked as he explained himself, "To anyone that calls himself a swordsman, I won't allow myself to lose to them even once!"

A body crashed onto the ground though, creating a dust cloud, and when the cloud cleared, everyone saw who said body belonged to.

Cabaji's eyes widened in terror. "Captain Buggy!"

He was knocked off his unicycle, however, before he could even move to assist his captain.

Zoro was the culprit.

"Where are you looking at bastard?" He taunted and Cabaji growled.

"Why you…"

The duo continued with their clash.

Luffy, meanwhile, crouched and slapped Buggy's cheek a few times. The clown was not only covered in bruises and scratches, he was also broken in many angles; oh, and he was unresponsive to whatever the red vested boy did to try and wake him up.

"Oi, oi!" He frowned. "Wake up Red Nose. How am I supposed to beat you up like this?"

 _'This guy…'_ Nami deadpanned, but then she looked up from where Buggy's body came from and saw the strange blonde clapping his hands together with a huffing face. She blinked in surprise, and then looked back to Buggy who was being manhandled by Luffy, before looking back to the blonde. _'Wait, don't tell me he did that…'_ She paused. _'Hold on, come to think of it…'_

The female looked around.

She noted that there were various bodies littered as far as her eyes could see; and thinking back to earlier, when she was approaching this place with Luffy and Zoro, she remembered spotting a few bodies being thrown around recklessly. She glanced at the blonde… 'Could he have taken out Buggy's crew by himself? He doesn't even have a scratch on him!'

Nami shook her head.

 _'No, now's not the time to think about that.'_

She realized that this was a good opportunity for her: Buggy was injured beyond recovery, his crew were unconscious, and Zoro was currently fighting his Chief of Staff which meant that his treasure chest was completely unguarded.

She wasn't going to let this chance slip by.

With that in mind, the flaming redheaded female quietly snuck away before she turned and fled, moving as quickly as she could to Buggy's treasure warehouse to grab as much loot as she could, not planning on letting anyone get in her way of accomplishing her goal.

"Ugh… what's the point of getting this map when I don't even have a ship or even know how to navigate?"

Unfortunately, it seemed someone beat her in her race.

She approached the warehouse, only to blink in surprise as she saw the same blonde who beat the hell out of Buggy, sitting on Buggy's mountain of Treasure.

 _'How the hell did he get here so fast when he was with Luffy and the others a while ago?'_

"I mean… yeah I was able to get to this Island, but that was just by sheer dumb luck *sigh* what the hell 'm I gonna do?"

The fiery redhead paused at what she heard… then she smirked.

"Maybe I can be of assistance…"

"Hmm?"

Naruto stared off into the distance with a frown on his face.

After he took care out Buggy and raided the treasure cove of the clown, he decided it was best to give the merchant's ship a proper send off. Sure, most of it was destroyed thanks to Buggy but at least it was still able to sail... somewhat; therefore, using that opportunity, he did what he had to do while it was painful to watch - considering that the merchants he was sent off were like family to him in all the years he spent with them - he needed to if he was ever going to have their souls rest in peace like they deserved too…

What was he going to do now?

Nami, the orange haired girl that was part of the three that came to take out Buggy - she introduced herself to him when she came to raid Buggy's treasure cove - gave him the offer of being her partner in the treasure stealing business: she could help with the navigation while he can be the muscle, helping her with whatever issue she might come across in the future; and while the offer indeed was tempting, he wasn't all that attracted to being restricted when he had his own dreams to accomplish.

But she had a ship.

Naruto shook his head.

"Have you made up your mind?"

Now, he was standing on the docks of orange town, thinking about what to do. Nami, the one who spoke, was standing beside him. Luffy was busy stuffing his face while Zoro was busy recovering from the injury he suffered. Like he and Nami, they were all praised as heroes of the town right after it was cleared up that they were the ones who got rid of Buggy and his crew rather than being allies of said clown - that was the initial thought - unlike Luffy, Zoro and Nami, he rejected any offer of reward because he needed some time to himself to mourn.

Naruto glanced at Nami. "You don't even know me, so why bother?" He asked.

Nami smiled. "I may not know you," She said. "But something tells me that I'll have less headaches working with you than those two idiots."

"Whoa, that was a nice meal!"

Nami sighed, wearing a deadpanned look on her face at the familiar voice. "Case and point…"

Luffy and Zoro had arrived.

The Straw Hat wearing boy was with a big smile on his face and his body rounder than before as he approached the male and female pair. It seemed that he really let himself go with the thank you gift he was offered. Zoro, however, was with a laid-back expression on his face, not at all showing any sort of pain despite the injury he suffered. It seems that he was ready to freely move about. A couple of days rest was what he needed after all…

Luffy patted his round tummy. "Ah, so that's where you were Nami." He grinned. "Man, that party was fun. You missed out!"

Zoro snorted. "Honestly, I'm quite surprised that she's still here. With how twitchy she was acting, I was sure she'd be gone by now."

Nami crossed her hands on her chest, turning away from them. "And I was considering it too." She huffed. "I just decided against it in the last minute. I wouldn't want the death of you two idiots stuck in my conscience."

Naruto wore a teasing expression. "Really?" His gloomy aura was long gone. "Are you sure it's that and not something else? 'Cuz that's not what you told me a while ago."

It was then the two new arrivals really took notice of the other figure, the blonde haired man standing next to Nami, and Luffy's eyes sparkled in immediate recognition in stark contrast to Zoro's own which looked somewhat confused.

"So, who's this?"

"You're the one who took out Buggy before I could," Luffy grinned, incidentally answering Zoro's question, but then he paused, and pouted childishly. "Bastard! And I was planning on giving the clown a good beat down too!"

"Ya snooze, ya lose."

"You wanna go? I'll kick your ass!"

"Bring it."

Nami shook her head, ignoring as Luffy was trying and failing to pick a fight with a smirking Naruto. "Honestly, for a town to willingly throw any kind of party for pirates." She stated. "I never thought I'd see the day. I guess there's really more to you guys than meets the eye."

Zoro shrugged. "Whatever." He stated, walking up to Nami. "So, are we ready to leave?"

Nami glanced at the green haired swordsman. "You're speaking to me as if I'm officially part of the crew." She stated. "Why?"

Zoro quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"Of course she is!" said Luffy grinning. He forgot about trying to fight Naruto and walked up to the fiery redheaded female Navigator. "She's our Navigator; we can't sail the Grand Line without her!"

Naruto's ears twitched.

"Well I guess we did shake on it…" Nami muttered. "And I guess breaking my promise would make me as bad as those pirates I hate so much."

"Wait, you're sailing the Grand Line?" The blonde asked, ignoring Nami's statement. "Where're you guys off too?"

"Raftel!" Luffy replied, rather enthusiastically. His grin was now a megawatt one. "I'm going to find one piece and become the King of the Pirates!"

"And you won't mind having a tag along?" Naruto wondered, with a slightly hopeful expression. "Even if it might be for a little while?"

Luffy shook his head, "Nope!"

"Well then Nami-chan," He threw his hands over Nami's shoulder. This worked out fine for him: he had a navigator, a ship, and he wasn't too restricted with his movements; he could work with this. "Looks like we're gonna to be partners after all!"Nami rolled her eyes. "Wonderful…"

Zoro smirked, crossing his hands over his chest. "Just try not to make things too boring."

And with that said, we bring this long chapter to a close, with Luffy gaining one more member to his crew, and Naruto gaining a whole bunch of new friends. What sort of adventure would this crew encounter? Read on to find out.

* * *

 _(Missing Scene: Naruto V Buggy…)_

* * *

Buggy smirked, watching gleefully as Cabaji struck Zoro.

"That's it Cabaji;" he cackled. "Show those bastards why they shouldn't mess with me!"

However, before he could say more, he was suddenly struck in the face by an orange… something.

"Rasengan!"

He wasn't sent flying too long.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!"

From all directions he was hit.

It felt like he was hit by multiple drills from different angles.

"NARUTO…"

Not only was he unable to get his bearings as the world kept spinning all around him, he was unable to catch his breath and stop the attacks because there were moving too fast for him to follow.

" **RASEN…** "

 _It was pure_ _ **agony**_.

" **RANGAN**!"

And that was when the darkness came.

Naruto huffed.

"Take that, you bastard."

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** An alternate take of Naruto joining the Straw Hats, this time, as a human and at a time when the crew as at its infancy. What's his goal? Well it involves a certain man whose identity I'm sure you can all guess. His abilities? They're the same as the one in the other story except he doesn't have a dual bladed scythe; oh, and he doesn't have his eagle with him this time… at least not yet.

* * *

 **Changes:** Well, the first thing to note, is that this stories premise shares some similarities with the chapter one of the story: **Shinobi of the High Sea.** I borrowed a few things from it but in the end, I decided that I didn't want my story to be an exact duplicate of Kenchi's story. As for the plot, well I didn't show Luffy's scenes as most of you already knows what happens. I glossed it over for Naruto's screen time. Don't worry, the follow up chapter - if this story is accepted - will get equal amount of screen times for all chapters... oh, and because Naruto was around, Luffy and the others didn't need to run away from the town. They stayed for a week longer so that a few things could be done like Zoro's injuries healing and Naruto getting a send off to those that took him in when he was young and lost.


End file.
